Slenderman: 8 Pages of Ecstasy Part I
by HidingFromSlender
Summary: She finds herself in the clutches of Slender, first in pleasure, then in terror.


"Shit," she said, after a short pause. "I can't believe I just dropped my ring down the drain." She stared in disbelief at the dark hole at the base of the sink, slowly becoming acutely more aware of the repercussions of what had just happened.  
"Bane's going to kill me!"

She paced the bathroom for several minutes, formulating ways she might be able to fish the ring out of the drain. She toyed with the idea of sticking the vacuum cleaner hose down the drain to suck it out, but remembered that the last time the vacuum cleaner had been used was when her husband, Bane, had gotten too lazy to use the scoop for the litter box and just sucked the cat turds out when she'd asked him to clean up after the cat. Not wanting to have to dig through a vacuum bag full of poos, she kept thinking about possible alternatives to rescue her ring. After several minutes absent of good ideas and no clue whatsoever how to manoeuvre pipes to extract the ring herself, she decided that instead of suffering the wrath of her husband when he returned home, she'd call a plumber and have the problem taken care of before he had the chance to find out. She picked up the Yellow Pages and dialled the first number she found.

"Hello, uh, Slender Man Plumbing? I've uh, lost my ring down the bathroom drain. Can you please come by and help me get it out?" The man on the other line was the quiet sort, listening intently as she provided her information. After she hung up, she waited patiently on the couch by the front window to keep an eye out for the plumber. She was surprised when the doorbell rang, as she saw no one approach the house. Her heart caught in her throat when she opened the door. There, dressed in a pressed black suit with beautiful, creamy pale skin stood the plumber. She looked at his nametag after several moments of trying to catch her breath.

"Thank you for coming, Mr. Slender," she uttered, lost in his milky complexion. His presence captivated her. As she led him to the bathroom, she felt his gaze boring into the back of her. She could sense his closeness; a mere single pace behind her. When they entered the bathroom, she became aware of his dominating height. He stood a good foot over her, and had exceptionally long arms. She found her mind exploding with thoughts of his arms curling around her, something her husband had not done in a very long time.

"This is the sink," she said quietly, motioning towards the deep abyss of the drain. He stood close to her, looking down at the sink, not moving.

"You know," she continued, "it doesn't look very deep; you could probably just slowly slip your finger in the hole and hook it." She said. She realized her own innuendo and blushed, but it only lasted a moment when she realized he was looking straight at her, intent at her words.

"Or you could slip your finger inside me and hook me." She purred. He took a step closer and she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath and prepared herself to feel his slenderness. He pressed up against her and she felt him growing hard. She then felt his arms take her strongly into their grip. His hold was so strong it felt as though he was holding her with 8 arms. She melted into his clutch and let herself go to this tall, pale, skinny man. She searched for the zipper on his pants but found that the suit he was wearing was unwielding; she could feel him underneath it but could not find a way in. Before she knew it, he had released himself and inserted his pipe snake into her valve. Her whole body exploded with ecstasy. She became aware of a deep thumping sound in her ears with every thrust. It became all-encompassing All she could feel was Slender. All she could breathe was Slender. Who was this man who was now 2 feet deep inside her? Where had he come from? He continued to grind against her, but in an instant he was gone. She suddenly didn't feel him anymore. She opened her eyes and saw no sign of him. She grinned, suspecting that he was teasing her. She pulled herself off the bathroom floor and walked out the door and towards the hallway in search of him.

"Slender…" she said quietly. At that moment, a piece of paper on the wall caught her eye. He'd drawn a picture of himself with the words "NO NO NO NO" surrounding him.

"Lookey no touchey, huh? Sure didn't feel that way," she giggled. She checked the guest bedroom but did not see him. She then slid into her bedroom and saw another piece of paper on her nightstand. This one said "CAN'T RUN CAN'T HIDE."

"Oh, I don't plan to hide from you, Slender," she said. She turned around and jumped when she saw him standing in the doorway. He gasped and jumped back, but when she opened her eyes again he was gone.

"Ohh, being sneaky, are we?" she asked the empty room. She slipped out into the hallway and went towards the kitchen, sure he had headed in that direction. She noticed another clue attached to the fridge. "HELP ME" yelled out at her from the page.

"Oh, I'll help you all right." Her hunt was on. Her areola auras were burning bright red, and her own drain hole was throbbing with desire. She sensed a presence behind her; before she could turn around, she found herself in Slender's arms again, only this time his grip was much tighter, to the point where she was having trouble breathing.

"Slender…" she gasped, not yet aware of what was happening. He tightened his grip every second. The last thing she remembered seeing was his face inches from hers, looking down at her.


End file.
